vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Friday Night Bites
Friday Night Bites is the third episode of the First Season and the series. Summary thumb|303px|right|Friday Night Bites Promo Trailer MYSTIC FALLS IS ROCKED BY VIOLENCE — tries to ignore ’s warnings about the disturbing vibes she got from Stefan. tries to embarrass by throwing a football at him, but Stefan effortlessly catches and passes the ball back, impressing everyone with his skill. Mr. Tanner reluctantly lets Stefan join the football team. Elena decides to invites Stefan and Bonnie to dinner hoping that the two will bond, but the evening is disrupted by the unexpected and unwelcome arrival of Damon and Caroline. Finally, the town is shocked by an act of violence. Plot Cast Main Cast * Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert * Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore * Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore * Steven R. McQueen as Jeremy Gilbert * Sara Canning as Jenna Sommers (credit only) * Katerina Graham as Bonnie Bennett * Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes * Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan * Kayla Ewell as Vicki Donovan * Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood Guest Cast * Benjamin Ayres as William Tanner Co-Starring * Chris Thomas Hayes as Student. Trivia * Antagonist: Damon Salvatore * Caroline is shown to have a small star tattoo on the outside of her right foot. * First appearance of Caroline's scarves. * First appearance of Elena's vervain necklace. * Bonnie's numbers; 8, 14 and 22, are shown to be a building number (8), a license plate (14) and a parking space (22). * When Elena brings up Bonnie's heritage as a witch to Stefan, he mentions witches who are descended from Celtic druids. Bonnie McCullough, the novel character Bonnie Bennett is created from, is descended from druids, but Bonnie is from Salem witches. Deaths * William Tanner - killed by Damon Salvatore Production Notes * This episode had 3.81 million viewers in USA. * This is the first episode in the series in which a regular character does not appear. (Jenna) Cultural References *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Friday_Night_Lights:_A_Town,_a_Team,_and_a_Dream Friday Night Lights], a book by Pulitzer Prize-winning journalist H.G. Bissinger about the devotion to high school football in Odessa, Texas. It was subsequently adapted into a film and then a TV series. *Ralph Waldo Emerson, a 19th century American philosopher, essayist, and poet, best known for his dedication to Transcendentalism. Quotes : : "There must be a shred of humanity left inside my brother. Somewhere. I keep hoping, but how do I make him see it? And how do I protect her?" ---- : : "I thought there was hope. That somewhere deep inside, something in Damon was still human, normal. But I was wrong. There's nothing human left in Damon. No good, no kindness, no love. Only a monster... who must be stopped." ---- :Damon: "This could've gone a completely different way." ---- : : "I'm not saying don't date the guy, I'm just saying take it slow." : : "Why the about face?" : : "You're single for the first time in your high school career. It's the perfect time to play the field." : : "Oh, because I am so that girl." ---- : : "This is me expressing concern about my best friend's new boyfriend." ---- : : "Tell me something, was it the drugs? Were you sleeping with me because of the drugs?" ---- : : "Oh look, there's Elena and her new boyfriend. And what are they doing? Oh they're walking, walking, walking, yup right into the sunset." : : "You're a dick." : : "While you're just standing there looking like one of those little yard trolls." : : "Gnomes." ---- : : "What am I supposed to do, Ty? She made her choice." : : "Let her know she made the wrong one." ---- : : "I love football, I think it's a great sport. In this case, I don't think football likes me." ---- : : "They don't know you. To them you're mysterious loner guy. Wouldn't hurt to be a part of, make some friends." : : "Says the girl who spends her alone time, writing in a cemetery." ---- : : "There's more to me than just gloomy, graveyard girl. There's a whole other Elena that you have yet to meet. She was into everything; very busy." : : "Well I look forward to meeting her. And when will that be?" : : "Soon. She's working on it." ---- : : "FYI, our team sucks, they could use you." : : "Can't, I'm a loner." ---- :Mr. Tanner: "Miss Gilbert?" : : "Hm?" :Mr. Tanner: "Pearl Harbor?" : : "December 7, 1941." :Mr. Tanner: "Thank you, Ms. Gilbert." : : "Anytime." ---- : : "I'm good with dates, sir." :Mr. Tanner: "Are you? Keep it to the year. Civil Rights Act." : : "1964." :Mr. Tanner: "John F. Kennedy assassination." : : "1963." :Mr. Tanner: "Martin Luther King." : : "68." :Mr. Tanner: "Lincoln." : : "1865." :Mr. Tanner: "Roe vs. Wade." : : "1973." :Mr. Tanner: "Brown vs. Board." : : "1954." :Mr. Tanner: "The Battle of Gettysburg." : : "1863." :Mr. Tanner: "Korean War." : : "1950 to 1953." :Mr. Tanner: "Ha! It ended in '52." : : "Uh, actually sir, it was '53" :Mr. Tanner: "Look it up, somebody. Quickly!" :Student: "It was... 1953." ---- : : "How did you know all that?" : : "Years and years of crossword puzzles. It's a loner thing." ---- :Mr. Tanner: "Mr. Lockwood, is there anything you're good at? Cause it isn't history and it sure as hell isn't defending the ball!" ---- : : "I can't be sad girl forever. The only way to get things back to the way they were are to do things that were." ---- :(Damon drives up with Caroline) :Bonnie: "That must be the mystery guy from the Grill." :Elena: "That's not a mystery guy. That's Damon Salvatore." :Bonnie: "Salvatore? As in Stefan?" :Caroline (to Elena): "I got the other brother. Hope you don't mind." ---- :Stefan: "I'm not too versed, but I do know that there's a history of Celtic druids that migrated here in the 1800's." :Bonnie: "My family came by way of Salem." :Stefan: "Really? Salem witches?" :Bonnie: "Yeah." :Stefan: "I'd say that's pretty cool." :Bonnie: "Really? Why?" :Stefan: "Salem witches are heroic examples of individualism and non-conformity." Multimedia Soundtrack Videos Friday Night Bites Promo|Promo Pictures 103.jpg|Stefan catches the football ball thrown by Tyler. Friday Night Bites09.jpg|Elena looking at something. Caroline 8.png|Caroline wearing a cheerleader outfit and pom-poms. Caroline 4.png|Caroline in the crowd looking at someone. Stefan 3.png|Stefan walking. normal_fnbdvd001.jpg|Elena and Bonnie. normal_2J5002__MG_5699.JPG|Stefan in team's uniform listening to a speech. normal_2J5002__MG_5785.JPG|Elena cheering for Stefan. normal_2J5002__MG_5882.JPG|Vicki walking upset. normal_2J5002__MG_5888.JPG|Vicki talking to Tyler. normal_2J5002__MG_5915.JPG|Vicki standing in the car park. normal_2J5002__MG_5929.JPG|Vicki talking to Tyler at the car park. normal_2J5002__MG_5210.JPG|Bonnie and Caroline cheering for the football team. normal_2J5002__MG_5407.JPG|Elena in the crowd watching Stefan. normal_2J5002__MG_5474.JPG|Elena watching Stefan play football. normal_2J5002__MG_5613.JPG|Elena watching Stefan. normal_2J5002__MG_5625.JPG|Elena clapping at the team. normal_2J5002__MG_5638.JPG|Elena watching the team play. normal_2J5002__MG_4497.JPG|Elena and Stefan about to kiss. normal_2J5002__MG_4575.JPG|Elena smiling at Stefan. normal_2J5002__MG_4624.JPG|Elena and Stefan talking. normal_2J5002__MG_4684.JPG|Stefan giving Elena a necklace as a gift, Elena not knowing that the necklace contains vervain. normal_2J5002__MG_4810.JPG|Stefan suspiciously looking at Tyler normal_2J5002__MG_4970.JPG|Stefan being cheered by the team and the crowd. normal_2J5002__MG_4992.JPG|Mr Tanner giving a speech to the team and the crowd. normal_VD102-0016.jpg|Bonnie telling Elena her vibe on Stefan and the numbers she can't stop thinking about: 8,14,22. normal_VD102-0014.jpg|Tyler and Matt astonished that Stefan caught the football ball that Tyler threw. normal_VD102-0013.jpg|Matt smiling at Tyler. normal_fnbvicki.jpg|Vicki walking at the parking lot. normal_VD102-0011.jpg|Stefan looking at someone. normal_VD102-0010.jpg|Bonnie smiling to Elena. See also fr:Episode 1x03 : La fièvre du vendredi soir 103 103 103